


Will You Judge Me?

by CompleteIndie



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex no my sweetie why am I doing this, Dark Past, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magnus is there for Alex, My OTP, Other, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, So fucking cute aaaaa, This is for all of you who have disapproving parents.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompleteIndie/pseuds/CompleteIndie
Summary: Alex Fierro broke down, and Magnus was there to pick Alex back up.A glimpse into a past, that Alex wishes to forget.





	Will You Judge Me?

_I ask you will you judge me?_

_And send me far away?_

_When you see that I'm not perfect?_

_Will I be allowed to stay?_

* * *

Magnus was currently cradling Alex, as she cried.

Alex was almost sleeping on Magnus's lap, his jogging pants completely soaked from tears. He ran his hand through Alex's hair.

"And yet..." Alex stammered, relaxing a bit at Magnus's touch. "I was n-never g-good eno-..." Alex tried to say, but she cried even more?

Alex had spent the last hours of the night crying, about her past. And Magnus was there to pick her up.

* * *

_And you laugh and merely show me_

_How much you love me so_

_You give me a kiss as you hold me close_

_"I love you, I really do."_

* * *

_"Good for nothing." His said, towering over Alex — at least, he thought it was towering, but it could just be since his eye was covered._

_"Can't you ever be fucking normal?" He said, hitting Alex again, and the blood from before ran faster. He slapped Alex, hard, before simply tossing the empty beer bottle at him, and leaving._

_Alex staggered to his feet, feeling the cut above his eye. H-he — no,_ she _needed to fix that..._

* * *

_And then I look at you?_

_And simply ask you why?_

_You put your life on hold,_

_Even though I always cry_

* * *

"Alex, he can never hurt you again..." Magnus assured, looking at the person beneath him with calm eyes.

And that somehow put Alex more at ease. So much more at ease.

* * *

_You tell me that if no one_

_Can help you when your down_

_You need someone to guide you_

_When your life feels upside down_

* * *

_One stroke. Two strokes. Three strokes._

_Alex couldn't take it, her hand letting go. She looked at the white and red cloth underneath her arm._

_"Fuck, he's gonna see that..." Alex said, before starting to clean up the blood that was messing with the sink._

_Ultimately, he noticed. He just didn't care._

* * *

_And who would be much better,_

_To guide you through the strife_

_When I'm always here for you_

_And you're a huge part of my life_

* * *

Magnus looked at the sleeping form in front of him. Alex had slept calmly. No nightmares. No fears, or worries.

Magnus couldn't help but wish he could fix that. Make it so she never had to worry again.

* * *

_I tell him that I'm broken,_

_I'm not what he might think_

_He simply looks at me,_

_And he leans out, out of sync_

* * *

_TEENAGE TRANSGENDER CHILD FOUND D-_

_Alex felt teardrops stain the page._

_"Adrian..."_

_He knew why. Here, he had the best of both worlds, and yet Adrian? Stuck suffering in a way Alex couldn't help._

_Fucking article didn't even use_ his _pronouns properly._

* * *

_We stayed there for a minute?_

_A hour? Maybe two?_

_He someday pulled apart,_

_And simply said 'it's you'._

* * *

"Alex?" Magnus asked, looking at him.

"Y-Yeah?" Alex replied, voice stammering.

"Will you be okay today, or do you want me to stay? I can go to Boston any day." Magnus asked, and Alex smiled a little.

"If you wait five minutes, I'll go with you."

* * *

_He held me in his arms_

_And said there's naught to fear_

_As I cried within his grasp_

_I knew I was finally here._

_Cause sometimes people hate you_

_And you sometimes feel alone_

_But though it might take half your life_

_You'll always find your home._


End file.
